Love Story
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: A song fic based off of the song Love Story. I really hope everyone likes it! NAITLYN


**Hey soo...this is a completely random one shot that I thought up while listening to Taylor Swift on the bus ride home from school. Its an hour long so i needed something to do!!**

"Common Cait!! The party started like..." Mitchie looked at her watch " 1 hour AGO!!! CAIT I CANT MISS MY OWN PARTY!!!" Mitchie yelled at Caitlyn from outside of Caitlyns bedroom. It was Mitchies costume party and she refused to celebrate her birthday without her best friend Caitlyn.

"Miiitttchie!! You know I hate parties..." Caitlyn whined as she opened the door. Mitchie was turning 16 and her boyfriend from Camp Rock, Shane Gray was going to be there. Mitchie was ecstatic when she found this out since she only got to see him every few months.

"Please Cait...for me??? On my Sweet 16!!" Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn sighed and agreed throwing on the Juliet costume Mitchie had made her buy. They went down the stairs to see a croud of rowdy, half drunk teenagers dancing questionably. Mitchie disappeared into the crowd pressumably looking for Shane. Caitlyn sighed, got a drink and a cupcake and decided to go eat on the peaceful porch outside of Mitchies house. Caitlyn sat down on the bench and began quietly eating when she herd the front door open. Out came a guy who looked to be about the same age as Caitlyn squishing through the mass of teens. When he finally pulled his whole body out of the crowd and successfully closed the door he took a deep breath.

"Looking for a way out of that hell hole?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk on her face. The boy who was coincidentally dressed as Romeo jumped and blushed.

"Uh...yeah. I don't even really know Mitchie. She is dating my best friend and he dragged me along..." the boy said grimacing.

"Really?? Mitchies my best friend and I went to Camp Rock with Shane. So I'm guessing your one third of Connect 3?" Caitlyn smiled as the boy sat down.

"Yah...Im Nate. Whoa, a teenage girl who doesnt know my actually name and doesnt faint when she sees me...impressive!" Nate said laughing.

"Well....I have herd a few songs...well actually more like all! Mitchie listens to you guys 24/7...literally. She even sleeps with her ipod on... I'm not really into the whole Fan Girl scene..." she said laughing.

"Cool...I like that." Nate said "You know...I think this is the start of an amazing friendship!"

"Yeah...know I have someone to talk to when Mitchie and Shane are making out!!!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_

"CAITY!!" Nate whisper-shouted as he threw small pebbles at Caitlyn's bedroom window. She opened the window and stuck her head out smiling at him.

"I'll be right down..." Caitlyn answered safely climbing down the side of her house and jumping into Nate's arms.

"Hey"

"Hey" Nate said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing a concert in the next town over?" Caitlyn asked resting her head on his chest.

"Well...the concert just finished and I snuck out to see you!" Nate laughed

"My rebel boyfriend!" I said joking around. Nate was the goody-two-shoes of the band...and quite frankly their relationship. Nate kissed her lips again.

*Bang!* was herd from in front of Caitlyns house. They both twirled around to see Caitlyns dad putting out the garbage. He had seen the two kissing.

"You! Stay away from my daughter!" he yelled taking Caitlyn in the house and slamming the door in Nate's face. Caitlyn yelled and screamed at her dad to let her see him but he refused.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

"Nate please take me on tour with you!!" Caitlyn cried into Nates chest as him and Shane said goodbye to their girlfriends outside of Mitchies house.

"Princess, I love you...but you and I both know your dad would murder me!" Nate laughed only half joking.

"But..." Caitlyn said before she began sobbing and breaking down into a fresh set of tears.

"Baby...we have a love story...that will last forever and always! Just say you love me and we'll see each other again soon."

"No..."

"Baby...just say yes"

"Fine...I love you soo much Nate!" She said into his chest.

"I love you too my Caity!" Nate said giving her one last kiss and stepping onto the tour bus.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

"NATE!!!" Caitlyn screamed as she saw her boyfriend waiting outside of her school. His tour had finished yesterday and he was just getting home today. She ran toward him and jumped on him.

"Hey Caity..." Nate smiled and kissed her. "Nice kilt by the way..." Nate said smirking down at Caitlyns school uniform.

"Shut Up you!" she said smiling.

"What...you look cute. But...wont you get in trouble its a bit short..." Nate said trying not to be obvious about the fact that he didn't want other guys looking at Caitlyn in that way.

"Nahh..." she said as she dragged him out of sight toward the schools garden. (A/N: Think HSM rooftop scenes!!)

"where are we..." Nate said but Caitlyn cut him off with her lips. They made out for a bit until they herd a teacher making her way over. They ran toward the parking lot and hopped into Nate's mustang and drove off into the night... (A/N: MYSTERIOUS!!!)

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

"Caitlyn you little whore...you know Nate doesn't like you. In fact I think all those tabloids of you two are just fakes that you made and sent in to magazines for a little attention!" said Samantha our school Tess.

"Shut up Samantha...you don't know what your talking about!" Caitlyn said threateningly

"Yeah...I DO!! You are just delusional and creepy and think your going out with Nate Green. You sooooooo aren't!"

"YAH I AM! Piss the hell off you bitch!" Caitlyn screamed and ran to the girls bathroom. Caitlyn cried in a stall as she called Nate and told him about what had happened.

_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

It had been 3 months since the last time she got a call from Nate. He was on a world wide tour and apparently extremely busy. Even too busy to call his girlfriend. Caitlyn began giving up on him trying to forget him by flirting and having casual dates with other guys but it never made her forget.

One day she got a random text from Nate. **Go too the park 4:30 today. I have a present waiting there for you...  
**Was all it said. Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows and made her way to the park as it was 4:20.

When Caitlyn finally got to the park she saw her favourite curly mop of hair sitting on a swing. She quietly creep ed up behind Nate and jumped on his back.

"Hey you!" She yelled and kissed him on the cheek. "thought you forgot about me!!"

"I could never ever do that princess!" he said and kissed her on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

"Nate...just because you said your sorry...doesn't mean I can automatically forgive you. I need to know that you are 100 % dedicated to this relationship." Caitlyn said sadly looking away from Nate.

"Caity I am...watch..." he said as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring Caitlyn had ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

"But..My dad..."

"I talked to him...I knew if I had much contact with you I would let it slip and well...I wanted it to be a surprise. Your dad said you could pick out any dress you want. Your his princess as well. He understands that if you have 2 princes youll be much safer!" Nate said smiling.

"Yes...Yes Nate, Ill marry you!!" She said jumping into his arms.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**So did you like it??I'm really happy with how it turned out!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! especially to this story! I love you all!!!!!! Rate it even if you hate it!!!**


End file.
